


Telling Tales

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles2013 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May confronts Phil</p><p>Sequel to "Gift of Christmas" and "Keeping the Secret"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Tales

May walked into his office, dropping into one of the more comfortable chairs, waiting for Phil to wake up from where he'd been sleeping on his sofa again.

 

"How long have you been sitting there watching me sleep?" He asked as he rolled into a sitting position.

 

"Not long."

 

"Is there something that couldn't wait?"

 

"Do I need to be concerned about your secret Elf who gives you christmas trees?"

 

"No. It's perfectly harmless and none of the alarms were triggered on the sensitive files."

 

"You know who it was?"

 

"Of course, it was Skye," he answered with a smile.


End file.
